


Family Isn't Blood

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Gen, Idk what this was, it got away from me, its 3am pls don't yell at me for anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Lance realizes just how important his new siblings and parents are to him.





	Family Isn't Blood

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for an ask but I loved it so much that I wanted to post it too. Enjoy!!

Lance didn’t think that this new family was going to mean so much to him. He’d been bounced from home to home since his mother passed and Abuela couldn’t watch him. Veronica and Marco still kept in touch but they had families of their own so Lance and Luis being the younger siblings were removed and sent to separate foster homes. 

 

At 17, Lance was almost out of the system. Just one more year. At 16, he was placed with a younger family who had a lot of kids. He didn’t think he’d like it and would just want to get out. A year later, Lance is still with the same couple. The prospects of adoption are looking up but he knew that his aging out of the system could have a factor in it not being brought up.

But if there was one thing Lance knew for sure above all else it was: this new family...was different. 

 

For starters, the parents weren’t too much older than he was. The mother, Allura was a direct descendant of some sort of royalty. She grew up an orphan herself so she understood the life of foster kids better than anyone else. She was probably 22-23, Lance guessed. The father Takashi Shirogane or Shiro to make things easier on all the kids, was 25 and an army vet who lost his arm in a rebel mission. He loved his wife and any of the children he raised never came back to the main center so that was an important distinction in Lance’s head to compare to the other cases. 

 

Then to make things a little better, the kids were all within his age group: 15-21. Keith, the oldest was an adoptee. He had been fostered by Shiro before he married Allura and didn’t want to go back so Shiro just adopted the boy at twelve. Lance immediately butted heads with this older kid but they have since mellowed out. Considering the two years that passed since Lance came to the home, Keith has gotten used to Lance being around and that helped them become closer.

 

Hunk was a year younger than Lance. He and Lance immediately got along and while they have their moments, it isn’t anything too huge. Hunk and Pidge, (the 15-year-old girl who came after Lance with her older brother Matt) are thick as thieves and tend to team up to tease Lance frequently about his crushes on teachers and girls at school. 

 

Allura’s family friend Coran frequently comes to visit and the kids all look up to him like an uncle. The group is so close and they all love each other so unconditionally.  

 

Lance didn’t expect this new couple and their many children to mean the world to him but they do and they seemed to recognize this. One day Shiro approached Lance before they all headed to bed.

 

“Hey, Lance. I know we can’t replace your family or anything. But we want you to know that we love you as a son. Allura and I were hoping you would like to be adopted. I know you are almost 18 and we understand if you have reservations. But we wanted to ask any-” 

 

“Shir-” Lance stopped himself and took a deep breath. “Dad. Yes I would.” He gave Shiro a huge hug. 

 

This family of misfits had finally found their last member and he was happy to know where he belonged.  


End file.
